Slave to the Demons
by MiraMizu15
Summary: Len bows to nothing except the pleasure he takes from Rin at night. It is only a matter of time before he breaks; those who are made of flame will inevitably burn. Rin and Len ARE NOT related.
1. Her Life

**::A/N::**

**Here's my first Vocaloid fiction, guys. It's not really based off of any songs, or such, so there's no fixed plot line. **

**Read, enjoy, review~**

* * *

><p>She first met him when they were both very little. How was she supposed to know that it would have been better for them both if she hadn't forgiven him that first day when he accidentally pushed her into the dirt? How was she supposed to know that this little boy, this little boy she pretended was her princely older brother, was going to be the man she sold her soul to? How was that supposed to be even comprehensible to a four year old? She thought he was a prince. She thought he would be king someday. Was it her fault that she was right? That he would be the reason for thousands of peoples' misery? Could she have fixed him?<p>

Would either golden-haired child be any different if that first day had never happened?

* * *

><p>The brush is yanked through my shoulder-length blonde hair none to gently. My toes pinch my feet. My dress, if it can be called that, does nothing to protect my fair skin from the biting wind that blows through the castle's nooks and crannies. However, I hold my complaints.<p>

"Stop moving!" screams the servant, ripping the brush particularly painfully through my already tangle free locks.

"You are going to rip all my hair out," I whisper through gritted teeth.

"What?" comes the dangerously low voice.

"Nothing, ma'am."

"That is what I thought," she says satisfied. I breath out in relief.

The slap catches me off guard.

I like to think that Susu is actually a charming woman. I like to think that the only reason she hurts me is because her family is threatened. I don't like to contemplate the truth. I may be the only person in this castle of a lower status than she. Her anger has to go somewhere... right?

"There doesn't seem to be any more I can do for your dismal appearance." She turns to me with those gray eyes full of jealousy. "He hasn't thrown you out yet, count your blessings girl. Pleasure him until he is the happiest man on earth. I know hundreds of women who wish they were in your place. If you slip up even once, one thing to make him unhappy, I assure you, you won't get to see another day that isn't woven from misery," she sneers. It is the same mantra that stalks me to his doors every night.

She pulls away, and my eyes follow her retreating form. She will only go a little ways before hiding behind a pillar or a window curtain. I know what she would give to be in my place: everything. And I would give everything to let her.

...

The great dark doors open soundlessly. They are the only doors in this place that do. The rest scream as if we are all in hell.

His back is to me when I take my first step into his room. It's like stepping out of a storm and into a lion's den. The warmth of the fire fills my bones and rushes through my skin. The fire will go out shortly though. It always gets too hot to leave it burning.

He stands, back still to me. "Rin."

"I'm here, master."

"Don't call me that."

"I was simply afraid Susu was still lingering."

"You needn't be afraid of her, Rin. You needn't be afraid of anyone."

"Yes, sire." The conversation goes about the same as it does every night. He never does anything about Susu. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Are you well?"

"I am fine, thank you. And you are well too, I take it? You look handsome as always."

"You can't even see my face."

"I don't need to see it to know perfection such as that."

"They teach you well," he murmurs.

"Sire?" Did I hear him wrong?

"I said nothing." He does turn to me now. Every night he takes my breath away. He is so handsome. So structured and beautiful. It is rare when a beautiful child matures into a beautiful adult.

"Do you wish to start?" he asks me.

"I am here for you," I point out, while still maintaining my facade.

His beautiful blue eyes become shadowed. "You are." He moves closer, all softness gone. "Get on the bed."

I follow his orders without comment. I am here to serve.

He leans over me, his eyes smoldering with a mixture of sadness, remorse, lust, and ... something I can't quite place. Something I can never quite place.

But I feel nothing for him. He brought this all on himself, and all on me.

He can pay for the rest of his life, if that's what it takes.

* * *

><p><strong>::AN:: This is my first fic using these characters, so if I totally screw anything up, please tell me. I think I am going to go into more detail later on, so it may change to M, that is if people enjoy it enough. I'm working on several other stories as well, so this one is kind of up in the air on whether or not I'll continue it. I suppose it's up to you~**

**Please R&R! Nobody ever does it seems, and I really really really want to know what people think. HOW ON EARTH WILL I EVER GET BETTER! Sorry, spazz moment there. I hope you enjoyed it... feel free to express that by reviewing! =)**


	2. Important

Hello faithful (and patient) humans!

So, as EVERYONE undoubtedly knows by now, fanfiction is cracking down and authors are fleeing for their lives.

I'll still be posting here for a bit longer, but eventually this story will have "explicit content" aka smut, so:

- follow me on tumblr for updates on all my stories: myneoterism .tumblr .com

- and LiveJournal: solatium_ mir .livejournal .com

(remove the spaces in the links)

By the way, school is almost out, which means actual updates. I have not died.


End file.
